


Random background thing

by divergo216



Category: mizuki x other trash XD
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divergo216/pseuds/divergo216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about my OC Mizuki Kurikari, A ghoul suffering through many years of bad events, one by one shaping him to be what he is now.<br/>WARNING: Contains scenes of MATURE content, including, yaoi, straight sexual contact and forms of gore! you have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random background thing

I always thought something was fishy about this place, at first I wasn't all that concerned because I sure as hell wasn't expecting this!

_The room was dark, only slight lighting above me, of course, it was too bright so I couldn't see beyond my nose, it was hardly flattering to my fairly pale completion in the first place I must look like a ghost. Even in this situation I manage to stifle a chuckle to myself, although as depressing and hopeless my situation was. I had a faint idea of where I was, The sound of faint running water in the walls, it was like a basement. No one could argue for a minute that it wasn't a basement, the damp smell, and the faint running water I have already mentioned but also the sound of an echo, it was unlikely this was a church or someone would have found me by now..._

I took a fast intake of breath, realizing for the past few minutes I haven't been breathing, though as i did it was quickly cut off by something - or rather - someone had punched or kicked me from behind. This may be a good time to mention, I was tied to a chair, though it was better to mention earlier I was too caught up in... wait... what was I caught up in? My main concern should be the fact I was tied to a chair and yet somehow I had been in a daze. Caught in another daze I was struck by the back once again, this wasn't good, I could feel copper at the back of my throat indicating the next strike I would get may make me either throw up or chuck up some blood... both a bad thing. I yelped loudly as I felt something grip my hair and pull my head back with it, the light was too bright to notice the face grinning at me, though I could tell the wickedness in their eyes, mocking me. The hand let go of me and I could hear a chuckle from the mystery man, it actually made me shudder a little the thought of someone so willing to hurt a 10 year old was... I was horrified at the thought, From what I was aware only a few weeks had past since my mother had died. The memory was still caught up in my mind, so even in this situation, in my poor condition, it was still playing over and over in my mind like a record on repeat, or a really sad song that played repeatedly to make you feel worse. Another strike. This time blood regurgitated itself from my mouth and to the floor and my now blood-stained feet, I had no shoes on. I never noticed till now, they felt so numb... then the cold finally hit me by surprise. I started to breath unevenly and shivered, I was wearing boxers and that was it, no shirt, no trousers, no shoes... Just boxers which made me feel naked anyway. This was pointless, why was this person doing this to me? I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? Thinking this my mind began to spin, my mind was screaming and I sure wasn't liking it, it wasn't a familiar voice, it was like... someone was there, but they wanted to get out. My head picked up quickly when I realized what it was, was this the reason I was here? The voice laughed, still no words, not yet anyway. I smiled slightly and opened my mouth, in an attempt to sting out words only nonsense came out "I...hng...sf...r.." The voice stopped laughed and instead a faint grunt could be heard from the man, So I tried again "I...its...wh..." I was getting there and the man didn't seem too fond of me trying to rebel with words, he struck me again and I yelled in agony, yes I was 10, but I was weak. So weak taking was impossible unless I was to cough up more blood, and I feared that. I didn't want to die so early in my mind and yet there was something else in the back of my mind telling me 'death isn't so bad; at least I'll be with mother again... just let him kill me, just finish me off right now" I growled and clenched my jaw, managing to finally let out words, barely "why... why are you... let... let me... I need to..." There was no noise, for what I thought was along time, there was tension in the room, I could feel it, then there were footsteps, seeming so loud you would think the person was wearing tap-dancing shoes. I chucked, though as soon as I did I immediately regretted all of it, the steps got closer to me, before me this time instead of behind, I felt a hand rest on my leg and I froze almost immediately, the hand on my leg gained a little pressure and moved up my leg, i tried to move back into the chair, but it didn't work, the body was getting closer to me and I could see now was his face, I knew who it was now. My eyes widened in fear. The man chuckled and moved away from me "no, not yet, your still not ready"

The steps dies away slowly and my leg was released. _not ready?... For what...?_


End file.
